


Plans Cancelled Due To Dogs

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentioned Puppy Play, shiro's like two steps away from dying of embarrassment tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Shiro doesn't like when the guys invite him and Lance out to do things, because usually Lance answers for him first about if they can or can't go.





	Plans Cancelled Due To Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea randomly some months ago, and somehow my brain decided to pump it out today?  
> rated as teen bc even though nothing explicit is shown, it is discussed

Every time that Keith or Hunk invite them out to do something, Shiro tenses up slightly before Lance answers.  Like - Shiro could answer for them, but Lance somehow  _ always _ knows how Shiro’s feeling, and just.  He’s worried that Lance will answer -

 

“Sorry fellas, we gotta take care of the dog tonight,” Lance says with the slightest smile curling his lips up.

 

\-  with that.  Shiro can’t help but cringe at the understanding nods that Keith and Hunk share, and he feels exposed, like his best friends have been peeking into the bedroom that he and Lance share.  Which is why he can’t help but blurt out -

 

“It’s  _ your _ dog, Lance,” Shiro can’t help but say, glaring at his boyfriend, whose smile just curls like the Cheshire cat’s.

 

\- that.  And Shiro’s mind is half stuck sulking about the conversation, half wondering what Lance has planned for tonight - he’s going to love it either way, but god.  Will Lance ask him to put his paws on, and muzzle him until he’s whining high in his throat, wanting nothing more than to suck his master’s cock?  Or will Lance put his collar on, and tell him to put his rubber tail in, then ask him to do tricks until he’s given more of a reward than just little crumbly cookies?  Shiro can’t help but squirm, thinking of all the other extensive options that could happen tonight.

 

“Why’d you even get a dog if you don’t like it?”  Keith asked blandly, and Shiro almost chokes on his own spit with relief.  Either Keith is just trying to protect him from knowing he  _ knows, _ or Keith honestly  _ doesn’t _ know.  Lance, once again, cuts in before Shiro has a chance to answer, a smug grin on his face as he scratched idly at the short part of Shiro’s hair.

 

“I’m just a sucker for puppies, y’know?”  He purrs, and Shiro’s heart stops - that’s going to give them away, give  _ him _ away, that sounded too -

 

“Well, it’s your loss guys.  We were gonna see if we could get Pidge out of their workshop and go bowling.”  Hunk states with a shrug, not looking perturbed at all (has Hunk not figured it out?).  Shiro couldn’t help feeling the tiniest bit on edge as Lance encouraged them to go and have fun without them.  Only once they were far enough away that Shiro felt comfortable, did he sag against Lance with a low whine.

 

“You gotta stop using that excuse, they’re gonna figure it out,” Shiro fretted, as Lance huffed out a quiet laugh and patted his head.

 

“I doubt it.  Hunk isn’t into kinky shit like that, and Keith’s just...Keith,”  Lance said, before pulling Shiro in the direction of where he’d parked the car earlier.  “Now c’mon, don’t you think we should take care of Champ?”  Lance teased, grinning at how pink Shiro’s cheeks turned.


End file.
